This invention relates generally to hydrophilic gels and, more specifically, to copolymers of olefinic hydrolyzable silanes and water soluble vinylic constituents in aqueous solution which polymerize through the unsaturated groups and crosslink by condensation, and to their use as prosthesis fillers.